An Aizen and Gin Yaoi
by Bankai Yaoi-no-jutsu
Summary: Just read the title and the story its nummy lemmony HC goodness *drols*


Disclaimer: i do not own anything but my own sanity (for now :) )

Sosuke Aizen was a very very evil soul reaper, but even people like him were sometimes alone.

Sosuke had once been lietinute of squad five, and had made a man named Gin Ichimaru the third seat.

Gin had new everything about Sosuke and had been most closes to him, but it seems as if he only knew Sosuke 90 percent [or so he felt].

When Aizen became captain and Gin became lietinute. Gin felt as if it was more… more that he wanted to know about Sosuke he wanted to be so close, just thinking about how close he wanted to be gave him goose bumps but he was determined.

He finally decided to talk to Aizen on more than just business, what to do next, and the squad, he was going to make his move.

"Captain" , Gin said in a shrikey voice but Sosuke didn't hear, he was to busy doing something else something….. weird.

"Awww, fuck", was all Ichmaru heard at first it scared him, but then it made him listen.

"Awwww yeah aww uhh uhh shit."

Immediately Gin had thought, "Aizen is… mastur.. masturba… ba ..ting.''

As Gin peeked in he had opened his eyes wide…

HE WAS RIGHT his captain was masturbating, but he looked as if he was in pain he could see that his captain was having a rough time at jerking off, but then he looked at Sosuke's penis.

It was… it was …. HUMUNGUS.

It was true. It was as if his penis could sanisfy a blue

whale.

But Aizen was not able to hit that spot, he had an erection that made it seem as if his penis was swollen.

He had moaned in all types of ways. Gin just stood there and watched not knowing what to do next.

"Damn I'll do this for a hour if I have to … wanna cum."

Gin listened as he heard his captains plee to ejaculate, he had not know the last time Aizen had had sex. And according to the way he was jerking off he had summed the time up to a while. Finally, Aizen had got up he headed straight for the door. Gin had hesitated to leave stll caught up in the moment, about a minute before Aizen got to the door Gin had did flash step to leave.

As if he ran, like a human, Gin began to breathe heavily. Soon while looking down at his own pants Gin had felt a hard erection unlike any other.

He knew that he would never ever be the same.

Still remember the things that he saw and heard last week Ichimaru couldn't look at Aizen, his own capain.

"G-Good morning capitain."

"Is there something wrong Gin?"

"You're looking at me weird."

Gin had not said anything….

Sosuke's face soon turned red… he did not understand why Gin had … had been looking at his pants as if he could see his…. Penis.

"Ichimaru you ….you seem stunned I want to know why you're looking at me like that."

"Its just umm captain I was wondering if later you wanted to… to… TALK!"

For some reason the word talk had shot out his mouth.

Aizen paused, as if about to say "wanna fuck?"

"Sure, of course Gin"

As Ichimaru heard the words 5 o'clock come from Aizen's mouth he looked at the clock and Aizen left.

Ichimaru was going to do it, he was going to finally talk to him. Finally know 100 percent of Aizen.

Looking at the clock, Gin was happy that it was 4:47.

Busting in the door Gin walked in his room getting ready to take a quick bath.

Taking of his shihaksho he looks at his dick and sees that its in a erection.

While in bath, he quickly starts to get off his boner.

"Fuck Fuckawww shit I feel soo good I awwwawwuhh son of a… bitch".

Ichimaru relieves himself to see that its 4:58pm .

He runs to Aizen's room to see Aizen waiting for him.

"Hello Gin take a seat".

Ichimaru sits and Sosuke stares at him for a while .

"Ichimaru what do you have to say, tell me"

"…" says Ichimaru , that's all he could say.

Sosukes voice became more stern. "Gin , don't waste my time, spit it out I have things to do"

"YOU MEAN FUCK OFF THAT'S ALL YOU DO SOSUKE!"

"I what?"

Unfortunately the silence that had started was over, but not by Gin, Aizen had came closer to Gin and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"What the hell are you talking about Gin?, Why would I do that?"

Gin didn't say anything not because he had , or thought he had said something wrong. It was because he had started to feel a strange feeling from Aizen's touch.

It was as if this feeling in between ecstasy and a boner, but Sosuke, his precious captain, had been uneasy too he was sweating a little and shaking so much that Gin could feel it himself.

Without thinking twice he had grabbed the captains hands that was on his shoulders, and had looked him in the eyes.

Face to face. All they could do was stare at each other, Ichimaru had studied Aizen's eyes.

He had made up in his mind that he wanted him, he wanted Sosuke to feel pleasure unlike any other. And Ichimaru decided that he was going to be the one to give it to him.

He looked into Aizen's luminous brown eyes, and the sweat dripping down his head, then he made his move.

Swifully he grabbed his captain, and place himself right on top of him.

He moved his hand exactly down to Aizen's big behemoth of a dick and started to pull back and forth.

"Gin what are you…doing? You must stop now… you're making me feel weird.''

Gin couldn't stop he had started and lost his self-control he knew that once he progressed Aizen wouldn't be ready.

Soon when he hit the right spot Aizen's face turned red and he gave out a gasp.

"Do you feel good did I hit that spot you want me to keep going."

"I-I don't understand this Gin I thought you said you wanted to talk, why are you…you doing this?"

"To help you, I don't want you to feel that pain anymore."

"Pain what pain this isn't the best reliever for pain, Gin I need you to stop."

Gin didn't stop he had started and still had the same feelings that he felt when he first started to keep going, but this time to new levels.

Gin placed his hands on Sosuke's thighs raised his legs and made sure he took off his and Sosuke'sshihaksho.

As Gin slowly put his penis in Aizen's, ass he felt Aizen throb like crazy. Aizen had a face that made him look like he ate something sour.

Gin started out slowly but gradually became faster. Aizen closed his eyes.

"G-Gin if you're planning to stop when I come we're going to be doing this for a while."

"My penis… my penis its erect It's so big Gin you'll be tierd before I come."

"Gin listen stop….that hurts I feel sick"

Gin wasn't going to stop until he, andAizen hit that climax.

They pushed back and forth, Gin went in and out. All Aizen did was hold his voice back, as Gin got faster and started to sweat, he leaned in for a big kiss.

Placing his tongue in Sosuke's mouth, Sosuke quickly responded by placing his tongue in and out Gin's mouth.

Sosuke and Gin stayed in the same position for the hole time, but when Gin felt Aizen beginning to throb again, he didn't slow down. Even though he was sweaty and tierd he had started to go faster.

Until the unexpected.

Some semen came from Sosuke and splattered all on Gin's chest there was a big gasp before lots of semen had hit Ichimaru.

The white liquid came from Aizen's humongous penis and went all over Gin's chest and face.

So surprised at the cum that kept going, Ichimaru came in Aizens ass.

After the two men where finish ejaculating, Aizen closed his legs and lied on the floor with his legs wide and open.

Gin, who had come all over his mouth and chest licked up the cum as if it was his dessert.

"Captain, captain I-I"

"Gin you,.. in my ass I'm..I'msooosanisfied you are… magnificent"

Aizen had got what he wanted or at least what he needed Gin had thought, but Gin wanted more.

"I'm going to put you in my mouth sir,you'll like it I promise, I'll make you cum again."

With a gasp, as if about to dive in an ocean Sosuke prepares.

As Gin's moist lips covered Aizen's dick he tried his best to put it all in his mouth.

"Gin you…. Uh… stop you don't have to do that."

"Relax stay put, and make sure you tell me when you're going to come so we can have the orgasm together."

"Aww, you're head it's between my legs… you..you"

"I-I think I'm going to-to come"

As the semen started to flow Gin kept sucking until cum came in his mouth and went down his throat. Aizen had hit his climax really quickly.

"Sorry Gin its just.."

"No captain it's fine I'm happy, I really think it tastes good, especially from you."

"Whenever you want to, we can do this again, and again, and again."

"I just want you to feel good"

End

Review!


End file.
